The Strongest
by LewdLoliDragon
Summary: Azazel found a young Issei shorty after receiving Vali, making the decision to teach them both. Under his tutelage, they become extremely strong, developing an intense Rivalry between each other. They both wish to hold the title of The Strongest, and there's nothing that will stop them from achieving it. Current Arc: Peace-Conference! First FanFic! Strong-Issei!
1. Chapter One

[Prologue]

— Kuoh Town, ~Midnight —

"Hey Azazel, do I really have to go? Vali is already coming with you, what would be the point of me coming?" A deep male voice asked out-loud.

"Hm? I thought you wanted to see the current Lucifer and Leviathan? Ah, Michael is also going to be there." Another deep male voice responded to the first one in mild confusion.

"I thought you knew what me and my Rival wanted Azazel. With Him dead, it's only natural he won't be _that_ interest anymore, even if two Satan's are there." Once again, another deep male voice spoke out, this one responding to the one named Azazel.

These voices came from three men sitting atop a horizontal steel beam, which was part of an under construction skyscraper. Not much could be seen about them because of the night, only their outlines were visible. The voices order of sitting was in the same order they spoke.

The first one spoke again, "The current Lucifer and Leviathan are definitely people I want to meet, but not as much as Him. Vali's right though, despite being 'Almighty', He apparently died a long time ago. I'm annoyed that you didn't tell us." The voice was clearly laced with annoyance.

Azazel seemed to slightly panic after hearing this, "W-what if I told you I forgot..?"

He received two glares after saying that.

Azazel sweatdropped, "I thought so…" He coughed into his closed fist, "Anyways, even if you two are part of the top brass of the Grigori, something like the death of the Biblical God would still be kept away from you." He nodded his head after some thought, "Issei, you're only coming because of the reports I received. With you two there, it'll greatly strengthen our defense."

Issei, the first one to speak, could only shrug at the reasoning he was given. He mentally thought, _"The Khaos Brigade huh? Poor guys, won't be able to do anything if me and Vali are there."_

"What makes you so sure they're going to attack? The leaders of the Three Factions and their bodyguards are going to be there, it's basically suicide." Vali, the third voice, turned his head to face Azazel and asked.

"I've already told you about how dangerous that group is, if given the chance to cause calamity, they'd take it without second thought." Azazel responded, and continued, "Also, wouldn't this chance to fight make you happy?"

Both Issei and Vali decided to answer at the same time with a monotone voice, ""They're weak.""

Already knowing they were going to say this, Azazel couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped his throat. "Of course they are! You two are the current Heavenly Dragons, a lot of enemies can be considered cannon fodder in front of you two."

After a bit of silence, Azazel decided to speak again, "It's basically guaranteed that the meeting will be attacked, cutting the heads off of the Biblical Faction leaders will help secure the survival of the Khaos Brigade, and much more. Because of this, it's only natural 'strong' enemies will show themselves. Whether or not they're actually strong, they'll still attack. I still don't know too much about them, so bringing you two there will be insurance for the worst. I'm putting a lot of faith in you two, you know?"

There was a silence between the two after hearing this. The only noise that was heard was the buzzing of the city below them.

"Arnt' they just being cocky?" Issei asked innocently.

Both Vali and Azazel sweatdropped at him.

After shaking his head, Azazel looked down at his wrist watch, realizing the current time, "Ah, it's getting pretty late, let's go home and prepare for tomorrow." Hearing this, the two Longinus users nodded their heads.

All three men stood up on the beam and teleported away in a flash.

[End]

Authors Note:

I hope you all like what I have in mind for this story. This is my first fanfiction that I've written, so I apologize for any mistakes I've made.

Some of you have already realized it but, I'm pretty bad a descriptions and such. I already have a small portion of the next chapter written, you will notice it more clearly there.

Why am I telling you this?

Well, if there is anyone that is willing to help me out with my problem, then I'll really appreciate the help. I still don't know too much about this site, so knowledge about betas will be fantastic. PM me if you know someone, or _are_ someone, who's a good beta/willing to help. Thanks!

Another thing I want to talk about is the 'arc' that I started off on. This arc will be pretty short because of Issei's position under Azazel, almost all of Volume 4 will be cut out of my fanfic because of said position. I plan on writing around ~10k words for the next chapter, and that will be the end of the Peace-Treaty Arc. I only uploaded this short section because I want people's input on my idea, as vague as it is now. A good amount of information about Issei and Vali will be given out in the next chapter, such as their strength levels.

I also want to know if you guys like short or long chapters. I personally prefer reading long chapters, but as a result, they take some time be written. Because I'm still newish, it might take me over a week to write something like 8k words, as such, at _least_ 5kish words are what I'm aiming for in each chapter. Still, because the next one will be the "end" of my first "arc", 10k is my goal.

Another note: Pairing? I really love Serafall and Ophis, and plan to make one, or both, Issei's girl. I'm not much of a fan of harems, so I apologize for anyone that wanted one.

Lastly, I still don't have a title for this story. I'd love to hear some of your ideas!

Once again, thanks in advance for the help and feedback, I'll try to update by Sunday.

Ba bye!


	2. Chapted Two

— Morning, The Next Day —

Two magic circle appeared inside a dark alleyway, one was red one, and the other was a white one. After a flash from each, two men came out.

The first one was a handsome, dark silver haired young man with blue eyes and light colored skin. His age appeared to be around 19 years old, and stood at a height of 5ft 6in. He's wearing a dark green v-neck shirt with a leather jacket over it. He wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain on the right side, and three black leather chaps around his right calf. Lastly are his shoes, which are simple black shoes with buckles over the laces.

The second to appear was also a handsome, brown haired young man with light brown eyes and light colored skin. He was also around 19 years old, and stood slightly taller than his companion, at 5ft 7in. The shirt he's wearing is a simple red t-shirt. Black jeans with side pockets were his choice of pants, with white bandages wrapped over a portion of his right thigh. A pair of black military boots that went slightly past his ankle are what he's using.

The first was Vali, the current Hakuryuukou.

The second was Issei, the current Sekiryuutei.

Looking at their faces, you could tell they were both annoyed.

"Hmph, that damn Azazel. To make us survey the town all the sudden, wasn't he living here for some time?" Issei was the one that said this as they both walked out of the alleyway.

Hearing this, Vali couldn't help but nod, "Yes, he lived here for a couple week if I remember correctly. He probably just wants us to look around the town. A chance to relax." Issei was still annoyed.

They both looked around at their surroundings, it looks like they teleported close to a neighborhood.

"Do you remember where the school was at?"

"...I was only in the town for a bit, but I think it's close around." Vali turned to the right and starting walking along a sidewalk. Issei followed quickly after him until they both were next to each other.

There was silence between them for a while, until Issei decided to ask a question, "Was there anyone interesting here when you fought Kokabiel?"

"Hmm… the current wielded of Durandal was there. Though, she was incredibly weak."

"A female Durandal user? Do you think she'd be a match for Arthur?"

"Arthur?" He asked incredulously, "She'd get destroyed by him if they both fought. I told you didn't I? She's weak."

"How'd the princess survive so long then? If the wielder of Durandal was weak, shouldn't they be dead?"

"You and I both know Kokabiel, he probably played with them for a while. They were on their last ropes when I got there. Even the Holy-Demonic sword user wasn't that strong."

"Eh? So the Holy-Demonic sword is actually a thing? I heard Azazel freaking out about it, but I thought it was just him being crazy again." He turned his head to face Vali and asked, "So, was it powerful?"

Vali shook his head in the negative, "It didn't break when blocking attacks from an Excalibur that had 4 of them inside, but that's about it. Somebody properly trained with that Excalibur would have beaten him, so he only survived because Freed wasn't all that strong."

Issei looked a bit disappointed after hearing this,

"So much for strong opponents to fight. I guess I was right then, only those on top are worth fighting."

Vali couldn't blame his Rival, he was also disappointed. When he first saw the Balance-Breaker appear, he was interested in seeing its strength. You could imagine what his thoughts were when he saw the Durandal and the Holy-Demonic sword users fight Kokabiel. He also agreed with what Issei last said, even though it was a peerage of one of the Four Rookies, it wasn't impressive. He didn't see the Sitri peerage fight, but he could come to some conclusions.

There was silence once again as they continued to walk.

Eventually they reached a giant gate, which was the entrance to the famous Koah Academy. They both stood there and looked at the school building.

"This is it? It's pretty nice I guess."

"Hoh? Does my Rival wish to go here? To think you would like something like this."

Issei quickly turned to face Vali and glared, "I said it was nice, not that I wanted to go here. Sitting in there for who knows how long would be the death of me."

Vali laughed at what Issei said, but quickly stopped after sensing multiple presences getting close to their location. Issei also sensed it, and turned around to face the direction it came from, Vali doing the same.

Soon after, a group of people showed up. Almost all were female, with only one male present. It looked like a rainbow because of the different colored hair each person had. The black, white, blue, and male blond all looked like they were ready to fight once they saw the two of them at the front gate.

The crimson haired female was the first to speak, "What are you doing here, Hakuryuukou? If it's because of the Fallen Angels, then you should have informed us before you started walking around freely."

Hearing this, Issei couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the girl. " _She's pretty bossy_."

There was no reply from said person though, making the group of opposing females and male extremely nervous.

The crimson haired bishojo thought to herself, " _Who_ _is the one next to the Vanishing Dragon? They both_ _are extremely dangerous, even though they aren't_ _doing anything. Just standing close to them makes_ _me want to run away_ …"

The small haired girl shared these thoughts as well, _"This aura, so thick and compressed…. just like a_ _Maou-sama_.." She couldn't help the massive shivers that went up her spine when she sensed their aura. It wasn't being flared or anything, it was just the natural aura that they released. She could feel it only because of her enhanced nekomata traits. The others, like Rias, only felt the danger the two posed, they couldn't actually sense their aura.

It was their survival instincts.

"I didn't come here to fight. I'm only here as Azazel's escort. I say that, but he left us before we could do anything." Vali shrugged his shoulders, then turned to face Issei, "Let's go, we have other things we have to do." With that said, Vali turned the the left and started to walk away.

Issei, stood there for a bit, examining the group. He then turned around and followed after Vali.

"Wait!"

Both stopped after being called, they then turned their heads to face the one that called them out.

It was the blond girl, though it looked like she was extremely nervous and unsure of herself. The group of girls (and one guy) looked surprised at her action. "I-I wanted to thank you f-for saving us…" It seemed she lost the bit of courage she gained, and kept quiet while looking at the ground.

Vali didn't look surprised, almost as if he expected it. "Don't worry too much about it. Kokabiel was part of our faction, so we had to clean up the mess he made." Both then turned around and continued walking.

— 5 Minutes later, with Issei and Vali —

Like before, the two seemed to talk little, evident by the silence that continued to consume them.

Once again, Issei was the one that started up the conversation by asking Vali a question, "Did you accept the offer?"

A surprised expression showed itself on Vali's face for a brief second, it quickly turned back to his usual poker face. "How'd you know about that?"

"Eh? So I was right? I only made a guess…. Ah, they also gave me a offer to join them.." He scratched the back of his head.

"..You declined?"

"You didn't?" Issei quickly asked.

Once again, a silence swept between them.

"No, I accepted it. I don't want to be held back by the restrictions Azazel will put on us after the treaty is made. This way, I can continue my search for _him_." Vali looked up at the sky as he said this, his voice didn't give away any of his feelings.

"Restrictions huh? I don't mind, I still need to repay Azazel for all the things he's done for me. Plus, I can still fight strong opponents while under him." He then added, "Was it the Old Maou Faction? Or the Hero Faction?"

"The Old Maou." Vali replied, "I didn't join them though, I'll be my own group under the Khaos Brigade. What about you?"

"The Hero's. The offer was pretty tempting, but I declined. I'm not a hero anyways." Issei seemed to be deep in thought after finishing his sentence. He then looked down at his left hand and said, "You hear that partner? We can finally fight our rival without having to hold back!" Excitement oozed from his voice.

A green circle showed up on said hand quickly after, a deep male voice came from it. **[It's about time! I've been waiting for this day to come!]**

Another voice that came from Vali's direction spoke out, **{Vali, now that we're on different side, I don't want you going easy on them!}**

 **[Hah! Even if your host is Lucifer's descendant, my Partner will still be the one to win.]**

 **{As if!}**

 **[How much do you want to bet?!]**

The brown and silver haired males could only sweatdrop at the childish verbal fight the two Dragons were having. To stop them, they both cut off the connections between themselves so they could continue their talk.

Vali then stopped walking and turned to face Issei, "I almost forgot, only Katerea will be there. I'll also obviously be there, but won't join until she's taken care of." He then started to walk again while saying, "I don't know the full plan, but there's nothing to worry about."

Issei nodded in understanding.

"The main problem the factions will be facing is you then? Just thinking about finally going all out against you fires me up!" Issei said, a wild gleam in his eyes.

Saying the two haven't fought before would be a lie, a really bad one at that. As the Heavenly Dragons that grew up under the care of Azazel, spars would be frequent thing they had. The only problem they had with said spars was that they have to hold back significantly, currently at least.

When they first started to learn, they didn't hold back for obvious reasons. But, as they started to grow up, the fights started to get out of hand. It reached a point where Azazel had to make a sparring room specifically for the two.

Eventually, even that wasn't enough. After a more, _lively_ spar, Azazel had to force them into holding back. This was what Vali was talking about, restriction put in place specifically for the two of them.

Because of the levels of strength the current Heavenly Dragons obtained, the aftermath of an all out fight between the two was extremely vast. The stronger they got as they grew up, the larger their destructive spars got. Knowing this, and more specifically, knowing the abilities of the two Longinus, Azazel had to take action before his facility's got destroyed - maybe even more. Of course, both of them weren't the only ones that could do something like that, he himself could, but that wasn't the point.

The point was: The ability to double your own strength, or divide the strength of your opponent - and absorb said halved strength - was in every way possible, broken.

If these abilities alone weren't used against each other, for example, Issei Vs Barakiel, then it would be a one sided battle in favor of the Longinus user (as long as the two fighters are relatively close to the same strength levels. A low-class can't beat a cadre-class after all). The reason for this is because Issei could just **[Boost]** himself until he could overwhelm his opponent. The battle would still be one sided even if Issei couldn't use **[Boost]** , which is where the 'broken' part comes into play. Give **[Boost]** to a low-class devil until they reached high-class? Insane. But give it to a Maou-class until they reach God-class? Broken. Imagine Boosting a God? Azazel shuddered when he first had that thought.

This would apply to **{Divide}** as well, halve your opponents strength until you could overpower them. Or, divide them just because you can.

However, if the two abilities were used against each other, then a snowball effect would occur. The two fighters would keep doubling or dividing each other until they both reached amazing new heights of strength, resulting in a very destructive fight. The two would basically be powering each other up. Theoretically, an ' _infinite_ ' power source. There was obvious restrictions to these abilities, the main one being whether or not the fighters could handle so much power inside their bodies.

It was because of this that the two original Heavenly Dragons were so feared. This was why the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing were Mid-Tier Longinus. They could have been High-Tier, but the ones above them were just as broken.

It was also because Azazel knew all of this that he put restrictions on them. The two could only be happy that the restrictions only applied to each other, if Vali fought Tobio, then it was all fair play. They still had to hold back, but at least they could use some of their abilities. It may sound negative and all, but the two Dragon Emperors are still improving because of the restrictions put on them. They didn't complain too much because they understood it was also helping them.

Anyways, since then, although Issei and Vali still spar frequently, it isn't as exciting for the two. You can't test your strength if you have to hold back, now could you? Probably, but they still didn't like it.

They were waiting for the new and improved sparring room that could handle their spars, but Issei came to the conclusion that the two wouldn't be using it when Azazel finally finished it.

They've been waiting for a long time to finally fight each other without holding back, so their excitement was understandable. Sadly, even with all they hype building up, they knew they still had to hold back. But at least they'll be able to fight without the pesky restrictions.

"Maybe we should get a little serious right off the bat? Just to piss off Azazel." Issei asked, not really meaning it.

"Let's get going." Vali didn't answer, instead choosing to led them somewhere else.

— With Azazel, Vali, and Issei, several hours later 

Kuoh Academy —

The three of them were walking inside the Academy, towards the new school building. There was a large barrier that completely surrounded the whole school grounds, this was one of the many measures taken in case the meeting was attacked. The outside of the barrier was surrounded by many different soldiers, varying from the three races: Devil's, Angels, and Fallen Angels. They all looked stiff, but it couldn't be helped. They still are technically enemies, but a ceasefire was called so that this meeting could be conducted.

"I'm surprised they're cooperating." Issei said as he looked around at the soldiers.

Vali was the one to reply, "Of course they, the leaders demanded no violence between the three races."

Azazel confirmed what Vali said by saying, "If my subordinates don't understand the importance of this meeting, then I don't want them under me. I've told them this already, so they won't be doing anything stupid." Azazel looked proud as he also looked around.

They kept walking until they reached the new building, where they entered and started to navigate through the halls. The meeting between the Three Faction will be inside this building, and more accurately, inside the staffs meeting room. Some of the leaders were already at standby inside the room, they were only waiting on them and the Gremory peerage.

When they finally reached their destination, Azazel knocked on the door and said, "Excuse us." He then opened the door.

The first thing that caught Issei's attention was the giant table in the middle of the room. No, it wasn't the table that caught his attention, rather, it was the people that sat around it that did.

The table was split into three parts (not physically), with each portion having their specific faction leader(s).

On the Devils side, Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan sat. They both wore clothing that showed the importance their position held, ornaments decorated them. There was a silver haired bishojo standing behind them preparing tea. She was wearing a maid outfit, making Issei think, " _Does she take her job that seriously?"_

On the wall behind the Devils side, there was a line of chairs, almost halve of them having someone occupying it.

On the Angels side, Michael was the only leader present, with a normal angel standing silently behind him. Oddly enough, Michael kept his gaze on Issei, following him as he walked with Azazel.

The last portion was empty, indicated the area that Azazel would sit at. As he sat down, he looked at his two companions and said, "You can go over there, standing behind me won't be necessary." He pointed at the wall behind him. Understandings what he wanted, the two reached the wall and started leaning against it.

There was no conversation between any of them, with everyone except Issei and Vali having serious faces. It was an extremely important event after all, they won't start speaking until everyone was present.

A couple minutes after Azazel arrived, there was a knock on the door, followed after by a "Excuse us." The door then opened, in which a group of females and one male entered inside. The group all lined up in front of the entrance, waiting for directions.

"My younger sister, Rias Gremory, and her peerage." Sirzechs introduces the group to his fellow leaders. "They were the ones that helped stall the raid on this town a couple of days ago."

The peerage and it's King bowed.

Michael gave his gratitude to the group by saying, "I read the report, I give you my thanks for your hard work."

Rias bowed to Michael's thanks.

Azazel spoke out after, "Sorry about the trouble Kokabiel gave you." He wasn't embarrassed or anything about what his ex-friend did to the group. Vali and Issei could only shake their heads at their leaders action.

Sirzechs then told his sister and her peerage where to sit, which was the chairs behind him. The maid quickly urged them to their seats.

Once again, Sirzechs started speaking, "Now then, with everyone present, we can start this gathering. The point of this meeting is to acknowledge the death of the Biblical God." He looked around, confirming everyone knew about the forbidden subject.

Silence was the reply to the current Lucifer's statement. Nodding his head, he continued, "With everyone understanding this, let's continue with the meeting."

— With Issei —

 _"Lord, why does this have to take so long?"_

He was sure he had fallen asleep multiple times throughout the talks. If it wasn't for his head tilting by itself while asleep and causing him to wake up, he probably would be snoring. The talks were important, he knew that, but he never was able to follow along with anything related to politics. Azazel had tried teaching him multiple time, but it went in one ear and came out the other. That wasn't to say he was stupid or anything, just something he didn't care about.

He also didn't understand why they had to make this meeting so complicated. They were here to talk about peace right? Then why were they talking about so many different subjects? He didn't understand.

He looked up to see the Rias girl sit down after talking about their experience with Kokabiel. Telling his sister to sit down, Sirzechs turned to face Azazel, "Hearing this report, I want to hear the side of the Governor of the Fallen Angels about this."

Azazel, after having everyone turn to face him, started speaking, "The incident that occur a few days back was by Kokabiel, a leader on our side. He kept quiet to me and others in my organization about his plan, everything he did was independent. Vali was the one that came to clean up the mess he made, and returned him to me. His punishment has already been decided by me and my fellow Cadre, eternal freezing in the Cochytes was what was given to him. He won't be coming out anytime soon. This information has already been sent to you. That is all." He had a smile on his face as he looked at everyone's reaction to his explanation. He basically told them things they already knew.

Michael sighed, "Besides the poor explanation, I understand you never wished for anything big happening between us, right?"

Azazel confirmed, "Right, the idea of a war doesn't work well with me. Kokabiel was the only one in my organization that wished for it, you should have that info too."

"What I'm more interested in is why you started to gather so many Sacred Gears? If you aren't interested in war, what would be the point of collecting them? In fact, I've been waiting for you to declare war on us for some time, but you haven't." Sirzechs said.

Serafall decided to protesting, "Yeah! What Zech's-chan said! When we heard you had the Vanishing Dragon, we couldn't take the thought of a war out of our heads ya know?!" She was pointing her finger at Azazel while waging it around, showing her displeasure.

Azazel couldn't help the bitter smile that stretched across his face. "Really now, am I the least trusted within our factions?"

Michael, Serafall, and Sirzechs nodded and said, "Yes."

He crossed his arms, "Hmph, I'm only gathering them to conduct research. If I can gather a bunch of information, and distribute it to all of you, it'll come in handy one day right? I'm perfectly content with the world we live in right now, so something like war has never crossed my mind. I've also told all of my subordinates not to cause any trouble between the Angels and Devils or they'd revive serious punishment if they did."

Issei sweatdropped at how little they trusted his leader.

Azazel then said nonchalantly, "Well then, why don't we make peace between each other? That was your intentions when asking to conduct this meeting right? This way we can stop sneaking behind each other's backs."

Upon first hearing Azazel's proposal, the Faction Leaders seem surprised, but only for a brief period of time. Vali and Issei already knew this was going to happen, so they showed no reaction. The rest of those present couldn't believe what they heard.

Standing up, Michael was the first to speak, "Yes, that was our intention. If we continue this unnecessary conflict between our Factions, the world will be damaged."

Sirzechs also stood up and spoke, "We also wanted to start negotiating peace. We've long since moved on without the original Maou-sama in order to continue thriving. We can't do war right now, we Devils would be destroyed before it even ended."

Serafall added after him, "Hm! I haven't seen my So-tan grow up yet! So war is out of question!" The bob-cut female Devil looked quite embarrassed after hearing Serafall speak.

Azazel was the last to stand up, he no longer was joking, "Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."

Azazel then opened out his arms.

"--The world moves even without a God."

(1)

This seemed to have a deep impact on the young Devils and Angel, they probably never thought about it in the context Azazel put it. Issei too was moved, this was why he respected his Leader so much.

— 30 minutes later —

"—- is that it?"

A mass of sighs left the mouths of the Leaders after hearing Sirzechs speak. Around 1-2 hours was how long they've been talking for. They could relax now.

Those that observed their leaders also couldn't help relaxing after witnessing such important event occur. Issei in particular finally seemed wide awake.

The maid that stood quietly throughout the whole ordeal started walking around serving tea. While this was happening, Azazel started speaking, "Now then, it's finally time we hear the thoughts of other people. Those that can change the world, starting from the invincible Dragon-sama. What is your opinion about this, Vali?" He turned to face the one he spoke out to.

Vali smiled as he said, "As long as I can fight strong opponents I'm fine."

Nodding, Azazel then turned his gaze to Issei, "What about you?" Almost everyone seemed surprised that Azazel asked for Issei's opinion, only those that could feel Vali's and Issei's aura weren't that surprised. Well, not yet at least.

"I also just want to fight strong people. Ah, I still need to repay you Azazel, so I'll continue to follow you." Issei palmed his fist as he said this.

Serafall was rather confused about why his opinion was important. Sure, she could feel the boys aura, but why was it important? She voice out her concerns. "Ne ne Azazel-chan, I understand your bodyguard is strong and all, but why is his opinion needed?" Some of those present couldn't help but nod after hearing her speak.

"Hoh? I forgot to introduce him didn't I? His name is Issei Hyoudou. But that's not what you want right?" He got head shakes in response to his question. A giant grin spread across his face as he said, "He's the current Sekiryuutei, the Welsh Dragon."

There was silence, before multiple "WHAT"s were heard around the room.

The reason for some of these outbursts varied, the general reason was because the two Heavenly Dragons stood next to each other. All of those that understood the violence the past hosts had with each other were surprised and confused as to why the current two stood calmly in the same room. They didn't know whether or not to believe the Fallen Angel's claim. Either way, they tensed for battle, in case he was right.

"So I was right. You DID have the current Sekiryuutei under you, Azazel." The one that said this was Michael.

"Yeah, I figured you'd find out when you saw him. You're the only one here that has sensed the aura of the originals after all."

"But…. shouldn't they be trying to kill each other?" A boy with blond hair and blue eyes on the Sitri side spoke out. His question was ignored however.

"You have _another_ Longinus under you." Sirzechs deadpanned at the Fallen Angel , "The other Heavenly Dragon at that."

"I met him by coincidence, don't think I was actively trying to find him." Azazel said, mentally thinking, _"At least, not then."_

Rias was thinking to herself, " _What if I bring him_ _under me? He'll definitely be use—.._ " Her thoughts were cut out briefly before she could finish. The blue haired girl that sat next to her quickly stood up and pulled out a holy sword out from a pocket dimension. As she did this, she put her hand on her King, and used the holy aura from her sword to wake up her king. The blond boy that also sat on her side stood up at the same time and summoned a sword, thought, it had an unusual aura.

These three were the only ones that didn't get frozen on their side. Everyone on the Sitri side stopped moving completely. The only ones that weren't affected besides them were Michael, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, Issei, and Vali.

 **BOOM**!

A large explosion was heard and felt, with its origins coming from outside their build. Not a single word was said between each other as Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs put up a giant barrier around the building. Quickly after they put it up, large amounts of magic circles appeared outside. The circles then summoned an equally large amount of human-like people who wore black robes.

All the leaders now looked serious, ready to take any action when needed.

Azazel couldn't help the bitter smile that spread across his lips, "I was hoping nothing would have happened during this conference."

Hearing him say this, Sirzechs turned to face him, "Is this them? I've heard many whispers about them, but not enough to confirm their existence. Really Azazel, you'll have to give us all the information you've been hoarding."

Ignoring the last comment, Azazel responded, "Yes, this is the Khaos Brigade. A terrorist group that is made up of many dangerous people."

Michael then asked, "Their goal?"

Many explosions started happening outside the building as Azazel ominously said, "Destruction."

[End]

(1): I absolutely love this line from Azazel. I kept it exactly like how it was translated because of my love for it.

— Authors Note —

Ah…. I couldn't do 10k like how I said. I DID do 5k tho, so that's a plus… right?

Anyways, I said I would upload by Sunday, so this is what I got. Writing fighting scenes aren't that easy, ya know? I tried writing it in this chapter, but it didn't work well with me. The next one will have it, so please bare with me. This will give me time to write something that I'm happy with, instead of rushing it in order to keep my word. I would definitely be able to write 10k, but only on a computer. Typing fast on a phone isn't that easy xd.

Now I know 5k is what I'm capable of. I still need to proofread my work, so this is my current limit (I think).

I hope this came out good. I had to go reread Volume 4 so I could remember what happened during the meeting. I also told you guys the current strength levels of Issei and Vali, so I'm hoping you like what I have in store for them. If I wasn't clear, then it'll definitely be shown in chapter 3.

I read the reviews, and some people wanted Sona to be one of Issei girls, so I added her! I'm actually grateful that you guys want her in it, it let me come up with some good ideas for Issei's involvement in the story. HOPEFULLY, you will get to read some of those ideas in the next chapter. Also, Grayfia was someone that I'm considering, but I'm not sure. This is my first fic after all, I don't want to worry too much about the pairing, making it complicated with 5 girls. If the large majority of the readers want Grayfia, then I'll add her, but Serafall, Sona, and Ophis are the only ones right now. I don't want anything beyond 4.

I also changed the tag "OP-Issei" to "Strong Issei." I did this because I don't want Issei one punching everything that comes his way. He'll still struggle here and there, so 'OP' doesn't work in this context.

That's it from me. Thanks for the review and feedback!

Ba Bye!


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I don't own Highschool DxD

— 10 Minutes after the attack started —

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

The magicians outside the barrier continued their barrage on the building. This didn't seem to bother any of those still awake inside of it. The magicians were only around Middle-class, so they wouldn't be able to do anything to the barrier. This was why nobody did anything about the futile attempts they were making in effort of breaking it. It was a strong barrier that was created by Azazel, Sirzechs and Michael, only something rivaling their combined strength would be able to break it.

While ignoring the commotion outside, the Governor and current Lucifer were talking about the situation they were in. Michael was also talking with them, but only adding his input here and there.

Rias, who suddenly had a red aura surging around her, couldn't keep her emotions in check, "Onii-sama! I can't stay here knowing what they've done to Gasper! Just how did they get information about him?! And to use him as a terrorist weapon for this meeting!?"

Her feelings were understandable, but to Issei they were annoying. He knew how important family was to the Gremory's, so that wasn't what annoyed him. It was how she acted, demanding things from her factions Leader, _"Jesus, how spoiled is she?"_

Azazel turned to face her after hearing her outburst, but only managed to sigh in response. He also shared Issei's thoughts. He turned around again to face the window, and raised his hand. Outside of the building, large amounts of light spears were summoned. Putting his hand down caused the floating spears to fly through the air until they reached their destination.

 **BOOM!**

The outside was covered in a bright flash as all the spears exploded. Once the light and dust settled down, all the magicians that were in the air were now laying on the ground.

However, before Rias or her two peerage members could rejoice, another large batch of magic circles were summoned outside. Then, just like before, black robed magicians appeared out from their designated circle. They then proceeded to bombard the building in place of the previous. It was still useless.

"Like I thought, there is something connecting this place and the outside together, some kind of transfer magic circle. This process will continue if we keep trying to remove them." He said this as he pointed outside while looking at Rias. "That's not the problem though. If that vampire kid gets fed anymore power, he'll definitely be able to 'stop' us. To think he'd have this much potential.. your peerage is quite troublesome, Rias Gremory." She still didn't respond. Not bothered at all by her silence, Azazel continued, "Hmm… perhaps there's a traitor here? Only someone from the inside could link the two places together."

Only three people were shocked when he said this, the others seemed to have already considered it.

" _As expected from Azazel, to figure it out so quickly."_ Vali couldn't stop the slight grin he gained on his face.

"Can't we just leave?" Rias had calmed down _somewhat_ after Azazel's explanation on their situation. She still didn't like him for whatever reason.

The Governor shook his said, "No, as long as there is the barrier covering the entire school, we won't be able to leave. Plus, if it _is_ destroyed somehow, damage will be taken to the human world. We can't have that, now can we? Besides that, if we just wait in here, the enemy boss will get tired of waiting. They'll eventually show themselves, and when they do, we'll take them out."

Understanding it was time to finally take action, Michael faced Rias and said, "Our first goal is to retrieve your family member. With him out of their grasp, we can start our counterattack."

"Onii-sama, let me go. He is one of my servants, and as his master, I should go and get him." She had a strong resolve that shone in her eyes as she looked at her elder brother.

The Super-Devil smiled when he heard her demand, "I said it before didn't I? I know my little sister better than anyone else. But, how will you get there? The building is surly being protected and warded in preparation for an attack. You won't be able to teleport there."

"I have my last unused Rook piece inside the Old School Building."

Sirzechs nodded, "Castling huh? Normally, they would anticipate some kind of attack, but this might catch them off guard." He was in thought for a brief moment, before he continued, "It'll be dangerous to go by yourself…. Grayfia, is it possible to teleport multiple people through the castling technique?"

The silver haired maid spoke for the first time since the meeting started, "Yes. A magic circle will be needed to send them off, and it will take a moment to prepare. However, only Ojou-sama and one other person can go."

Before anyone could chose who was going to accompany her, the blond haired boy that stood with his King spoke out, "Lucifer-sama, as her Knight, can I be the one to escort her?" He spoke respectfully to his leader.

"Kiba Yuuto?..." The crimson haired males voice trailed off in thought. He nodded, then started walking in Azazel's direction. "Azazel, if my information is correct, then you've been conducting research on how to control sacred gears, right?" He was a couple feet away from him when he finished talking.

"Hmm? That's right, what about it?"

"Do you have anything that could control Gaspers?"

He went quiet, before he started searching for something in his pockets. He stopped rummaging when he reached his breast pocket, taking out a silver bracelet. He looked at it, before tossing it at Sirzechs.

"Those can control the power of Sacred Gears for a brief amount of time. Putting it on the vampire should help him gain some control over his Gear."

After hearing him say this, Michael looked surprised as he said, "Just how far have you researched them?"

"There isn't any problem, is there? God, who created this system, isn't here anymore. Having someone knowledgeable about them is good isn't it? I'm confident I know more about them than you."

"No, the problem is that it's _you_ who is doing the research.."

Azazel was being verbally attacked again.

Sirzechs went to give the bracelet to his sister, while Grayfia started working on the magic circle.

Seeing that they were almost ready, Azazel went towards Vali and Issei.

"Vali."

"Hmm?"

"Go and get the attention of the magicians. If the Hakuryuukou shows himself, the enemy's strategy might be disrupted for a bit. Also, the enemy might start moving."

"So get the enemies attention?"

"Yeah, if you rampage for a bit, the magicians that hold the vampire will be distracted. They won't expect the King and her Kight teleporting inside."

Vali then said casually, "Wouldn't it be faster to blow the building away? The vampire and the magicians have become a nuisance right?"

Rias who heard this, couldn't stop the glare that she sent over to Vali, who wasn't affected by it. Azazel quickly said, "Stop that. We've finally hit a time of peace between the Three Factions. If we can save a member of the Gremory family, it'll benefit us in the future. If the worst case scenario pops us, then we'll have no choice."

Vali sighed, "I understand." Large wings of blue and white light were summoned on his back. With them out, he started walking towards the window. Opening it, he jumped out.

 **BOOM!**

As soon as he went outside he was targeted by the magicians. This didn't stop Vali, however. He flew in head first, attacking the first thing that was closest to him. Quickly, bodies started falling from the sky as Vali went to work.

He didn't worry about the enemies attacks, they wouldn't do anything to him. He was dancing around them, almost teleporting from enemy to enemy, each one falling with little resistance. The magicians couldn't accomplish anything as they were defeated, but, magic circles appeared as soon as one fell.

Seeing Vali finally start fighting, Issei asked Azazel, "What will I be doing?"

The Governor who was also watching, answered without turning around, "You will stay here in case something happens."

" _Why did I even bother asking?"_

"Azazel, I want to continue the talk we were having." Sirzechs now stood in front of Azazel and Issei.

"Sure."

"Why have you been collecting so many Sacred Gears? There are multiple Longinus possessors within the Grigori isn't there?" He looked at Issei briefly before continuing, "If you don't want war, then what do you want?"

Azazel simply said, "It's to prepare."

Michael joined the conversation, "Prepare? For what? Didn't you already reject the idea of war?"

"I did, I won't go to war against you people. Isn't self-defense a must for any Faction?"

"What is it then?" Sirzechs asked.

"I told you already didn't I? The Khaos Brigade."

Michael remembered their earlier conversation, "You didn't give us much information about them. You said dangerous groups are part of them, but dangerous enough to gather multiple Longinus?"

It was natural he was skeptical, most terrorist organizations didn't last long, and weren't all that strong.

The Crimson Satan added, "I only know about them because of tabs I've been keeping, but I don't know any specifics."

He nodded in response, "My Vice Governor Shemhaza helped me gather some information. Apparently, it's a group of many dangerous members of the Three Factions. There are also Sacred Gear holders that have attained Balance Breaker. I've confirmed recently that there are multiple Longinus users within their ranks."

"You said their goal was destruction, but why?"

Serafall finally joined in on the conversation.

"They hate the current world's peace. They're terrorists, and ill-natured to the extreme." Azazel looked around, before decided to drop a bomb, "The organizations Leader is the Dragon that God feared the most. The one that has kept the title of The Strongest since the world began."

Everyone besides Issei was surprised when they heard who the leader was. They then adopted grim expressions on their faces, each knowing how dangerous the Dragon was.

Sirzechs spoke softly, "The Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis... huh…."

Azazel added, "With him on their side, they could easily destroy our world. What that Dragon wants is still unclear, but hopefully we can do something about the Brigade before he makes a move. This was why I've been gathering Longinus users. They won't be able to defeat Ophis, but they sure as hell can beat the majority of the Brigade if they attack us."

Suddenly, a voice unfamiliar to the majority present rang throughout the room.

[Those are some dangerous words to say, Azazel.]

A blue-green magic circle was summoned inside the room, it was that of a Devil.

Sirzechs clicked his tongue when he saw the familiar circle, "So it's you! The mastermind of this whole operation. Grayfia! Transfer Rias and Yuuto-kun away!"

"Hai!"

"W-wait! Grayfia?! Onii-sama!?"

Before she could ask, she and her knight were transferred away in a flash of light.

Sirzechs had a sour expression and Azazel was laughing as the mysterious magic circle summoned a woman. She was dark skinned and wore a low cut dress with a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Lucifer-dono?" She spoke in a fearless tone, despite being surrounded.

"The descendant of the previous Leviathan, Katerea. What is the meaning of this?"

Like Sirzechs said, she had the blood of the original Leviathan in her. When the original Yondai Maou died in the war, their children tried to take their place. The Devils no longer followed the ideals the Satan's had, so they started creating new ones. The descendants desperately tried taking their thrones back, wanting to continue the old ways, but were eventually cornered in the underworld by the remaining 72-Pillars.

She smiled widely, "We, the True-Maou, have teamed up with the Khaos Brigade. We are taking charge of this attack."

"Hoh? So this is a problem between the Old and New Satan's? Really, you Devils cause too many problems." Azazel just smiled at the situation they were put it, as if it wasn't his problem.

Sirzechs sighed, "So it's a coup d'état huh? ...Why?"

"After learning about the absence of God, we felt we should reform the world into what it should be."

"What is Ophis doing in this group then? He's never been interested in anything the world has to offer. He himself could 'reform' the world, but hasn't done so since time began." Azazel asked.

Now it was Katerea's turn to sigh, "He only bears the title of 'Leader' to help gather power. A symbol, if you will. We've asked for his cooperation in destroying the world, he accepted."

They were once again shocked at the new information. If Ophis was indeed cooperating with them, then their wish could easily be fulfilled.

"So it's a gathering of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angel rebels that don't want peace. The leader of this is the Dragon God Ophis."

It truly was fearsome, having the strongest dragon as your opponent. A being that has the power of the Infinity, and has always been at the top. Even the two original Heavenly Dragons wouldn't of been able to defeat him.

This was why Issei had a large grin spread across his face. His goal was Ophis, to be able to beat him, and claim the title he currently held. Now, he wasn't naive enough to believe he could currently win in a battle against the Infinite, but it was a dream, and nothing else. Whether or not he'd accomplish it, he wouldn't know, but it kept him going, and that's all that that mattered to him.

"Katerea-chan! Why—." Serafall was cut off before she could finished her sentence.

"Don't you dare talk to me, Serafall! The one that stole my rightful position as the Leviathan! I'm her descendant, and I was suited to take her position! Yet, _you,_ stole it from me!" She was enraged after hearing Serafall speak.

"B-but I—." She was cut off again.

"Don't worry Serafall, Today will be your last day, I'll be taking my Title back. With you, Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael dead, We will reconstruct

the Rules and Laws into what they should've been."

The expressions of those she talked about darkened. Well, except for one.

Azazel started laughing when she finished talking. Issei could only smile at his leaders fearlessness.

"Azazel, what's so funny?" Her expression and voice had anger in it once again.

"Hahaha! _You_ will reform the world?"

"That's right, you are exactly right Azazel. This world—."

"Is in decay? Humans are foolish? Oi, oi, oi, aren't these things prospering?" He was laughing again.

"You're the same as ever, Azazel. Despite all the power you have, you are satisfied with the current world."

"Let me tell you something, descendant of Leviathan. Your goal is too childish and naive. There have been many people in the past like you, and not _one,_ has ever accomplished your dream. It's a nuisance ya know? Cleaning up the mess a villain made."

A powerful aura exposed out of Katerea, she was furious. "Azazel! To reticule me like this!"

Not bothered at all by her aura, Azazel turned to face Sirzechs, "Let me take care of this, even though it's your problem." A dark aura oozed out of Azazel as he asked.

It looked like Sirzechs wanted to protest, but it quickly died off. "Are you sure about this, Katerea?"

"I am, you do not deserve the title of Maou. We, the True-Maou, should have been giving the seats since the beginning."

"I see. I won't interrupt the battle." Sirzechs, along with Michael and Azazel, put down the barrier around the building.

Azazel then spread out all 12 of his pitch black wings. He raised his hand towards the windows, and released a blast of light.

 **Boom!**

The whole wall was easily destroyed by Azazel.

The magicians outside continued to fight Vali, so they weren't attacking the building anymore.

With the barrier and the wall down, Azazel and Katerea flew outside. As soon as they were far away, the sky was alight by light and darkness.

Michael and Sirzechs the proceeded to put up a new barrier around the building.

— With Issei —

" _I can tell why Vali dislikes his fellow Maou descendants so much now. Why are villains so obsessed with the idea of 'World Domination'?"_

 **[Its because they aren't happy with what they currently have.]** Ddraig answered his question. **[They want** _ **more**_ **, and they feel like they have the right to take anything they want.]**

" _Hoh? To take anything you want because you have the power to? That's stupid."_

 **[Of course it is. If everyone believed in this, the world would have long since been destroyed. There will always be many different reasons why villains do something, but in the end, it boils down to selfishness.]**

" _Hmmm.."_ Issei was once again grateful for Ddraigs wisdom.

 **[Anyways, didn't you want to speak to the current Leviathan and Lucifer?]**

" _I did, but not so much anymore."_

 **[Why?]**

" _I'm a bit….. underwhelmed? I don't know."_ He didn't know how to feel about the two Satans. _"Maybe it's be—."_ His thoughts were cut off as someone called out to him.

"Hyoudou Issei, was it?"

He turned to face who called him. "Lucifer-san?" He did not know him, in fact he just met him, but he wouldn't be disrespectful. He would of added a 'sama', but he wasn't his leader yet, and he hasn't giving him a reason to.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone and joined the Hakuryuukou's rampage on the magicians."

"Hmm? I could, but Azazel told me to stay here."

Sirzechs rose an eyebrow in curiosity, "How long have you been with Azazel?"

Issei also rose an eyebrow at his question, "Hmm.. since I was 7 years old, maybe? I can't remember to be honest."

"I see… did he force you into fighting?" Sirzechs was still weary of Azazel, thus the questions.

Issei sweat dropped, _"Man, Azazel really has a bad rep', doesn't he?"_

 **[Of course, he is the Governor of the Fallen.]**

He decided to answer the question, "No, Azazel only took care of me. I was the one who asked him to train me after he told me about my gear."

"Oh! Oh! I have a question!" Serafall was enthusiastically jumping up and down, one of her arms was raised upwards.

" _Maybe this was why I didn't want to interact with them…"_ He turned to face Serafall, "Uhh, go ahead..?"

"Why haven't you and the Vanishing Dragon started fighting? I haven't met the Heavenly Dragons before, but shouldn't they _alway_ s be at each other's necks?" She tilted her head as she asked.

" _Nevermind Azazel, you have a pretty shitty one too, Ddraig."_

 **[Shut up.]**

"Ahh, Azazel forbid us from fighting outside of the Grigori territory, for obvious reasons."

Both Sirzechs and Serafall knew what he was talking about. They still couldn't believe a human was this strong. They obviously didn't think humans were absolutely weak, rather, it amazed them how strong Issei was. They'd have to ask Azazel how he trained them.

Issei, not wanting to be asked anymore questions, turned to face to window.

Azazel and Katerea were having a pretty intense fight, well, from a normal person's point of view. Issei could easily tell Azazel was winning, Katerea could only defend, and occasionally attack. He didn't bother watching the whole fight, he already knew Azazel would win, even if Katerea pulled out some kind of trump card. He also didn't bother watch Vali fight, if it even was considered one.

At some point during his conversation with Ddraig, the Durandal user went outside to help. She had no difficulty fending off the magicians, but wasn't doing it efficiently. She would use the holy aura of the sword too often, resulting in poor stamina usage. She also didn't have complete control over said aura, sometimes destroying her surroundings unintentionally. He could now see why Vali was disappointed with her performance against Kokabiel.

As the current Sekiryuutei, he knew a lot about 'power'. Azazel often called him a 'Power Idiot' because of his tendency to rely on his strength, rather than his brain. Of course, like stated before, he wasn't a complete idiot, he just simply preferred 'power' over 'tactics'.

Watching her fight, Issei could easy tell she also had the mentality of a 'Power Idiot'. What bothered him about this was how inefficient she was at it. He cringed from time to time when he saw her do something idiotic, like using a large amount of Holy Aura against a _single_ magician.

" _What are they teaching them over there at Vaction?"_

Before Ddraig could answer his partners question, an odd aura washed across the school. Issei recognized this feeling instantly, though it was slightly different then what he felt before.

"SONA-CHAN!" A female scream was heard.

"OOF!" Followed after by the sound of someone having the air taken out of their lungs.

Issei turned around to see what all the commotion was about, already having an idea of what happened.

"WHAAH! SONA-CHAN!" Serafall was hugging her younger sister, Sona. Whether or not it was an actual hug, Issei didn't know. What he _did_ know was that Sona was being suffocated by Serafall.

"Serafall, Sona can't breath." Sirzechs had an amused smile as he told his fellow Maou.

As soon as he said that, Serafall stopped and looked at her sister worryingly.

" _Maybe this was why I wasn't as excited…"_ Issei sweatdropped as he watched Serafall attempting to apologize to her sister for almost 'killing her'. Sona was having none of it, and continued to try to push her off of her.

He took a look at the sisters, before turning to face the peerage of Sona. It seemed they were used to this interaction between their master and her sister, and weren't trying to stop them (not that they could). They were just smiling at the two, not caring about the situation they were currently in.

The remaining portion of the Gremory peerage - consisting of Akeno, Asia, and Koneko - were in the same boat as the Sitri one, not bothered by the interaction between the two sisters. They looked around at one point trying to find their Master and fellow members, but stopped when they couldn't find them. They would wait until they were told to do something by their Maous.

"It seems like Rias was able to get her Bishop under control. Now we can start our counter attack against the Khaos Brigade." Sirzechs said out loud.

"Khaos Brigade? What's that?" One of the peerage members asked.

"The Kha—." Issei didn't bother listening to the explanation they were going to give to those that were frozen. Instead, he looked outside again, and wasn't disappointed by what he saw.

 **Crash!**

The sound of something crashing on the ground was heard across the school.

Vali was floating next to Katerea, a smoke cloud underneath the two. Michael, who also witnessed what happened, had wide eyes. It seemed he was the only one paying attention to the fights during the awakening of the Sitri and Gremory peerage, along with the single angel.

"Tsk, to think you would betray me at a time like this.." Azazel climbed out of a crater, the origin of the smoke cloud.

Hearing the commotion outside, everyone that didn't see what happened, turned to face the broken wall. The two peerages and Angel were still confused as to what happened, but they were able to put pieces together. Serafall, Sirzechs, and Michael all turned to face Issei, ready to defend the peerage and Angel if necessary.

Not bothered my them, Issei started walking towards the broken wall and jumped outside once he got there. He started walking toward Azazel rather casually.

Azazel noticed this, and turned to face him, "Don't tell me your betraying me too, Issei."

"Nah, I told you before, didn't I? I still need to repay you, so I declined the offer they gave me." He stood next to him when he finished speaking.

"They offered you a spot?" Azazel asked.

Katerea was the one that answered, "Another faction under the Khaos Brigade gave him an offer, but he declined. It's a shame, having the Two Heavenly Dragons under us would have guaranteed our success, but we only got one in the end."

"When did you decide to do this?"

"They gave me the offer when I was returning Kokabiel to the Institute. Sorry Azazel, but I'll be able to fight better under them."

Azazel frowned, "What about you, Issei?"

"I was wandering around in the Human Realm when they approached me. It was tempting, but I declined. I'll give you a report later, if you want."

"Vali, did Albion surrendered to Ophis?" The Governor continue to ask questions.

"No, I joined under my own accord. The restrictions you put on me and Issei have bothered me. Without them, I can fight my Rival without worry. Besides that, fighting the Asgard is something that I couldn't decline. You dislike the idea of fighting Valhalla, don't you?"

"I see… Would you change your mind if I take off the restrictions?"

"No, we would still have to hold back. I just want to fight eternally, you should know this."

"Vali was the one that gave us the information about the meeting. When he told us this, we immediately started preparations for the attack. You shouldn't have left him alone knowing his true nature. You were betrayed because of it." Katerea looked smug as she looked down at Azazel.

Azazel had a bitter smile as he looked at Vali, who slammed his hand against his chest.

"My real name is Vali. Vali Lucifer." He announced for all to hear. "I'm the great grandson of the original Maou Lucifer, who died during the Great War. My father - the grandson of Lucifer - and my mother -a human- created me. My human half allowed me to obtain the Longinus, [Divine Dividing]. I am both Lucifer and the Vanishing Dragon."

In total, 10 pitch black devil wings spread out from Valis back, each seemed to absorb the light around him.

"No way!... Such a thing!..." Rias, who Issei just realized was a bit away from him, was shocked at the revelation. Her two Knights also stood next to her, holding their swords at the ready. The vampire, who's name Issei didn't know, was next to them as well.

Azazel confirmed it, "It's true, if such a crazy existence existed, then it would be him. Without a doubt, he's the strongest Hakuryuukou in both the future and past. The strongest of all time wouldn't be an exaggeration." Everyone was once again shocked at Azazel's words.

Katerea ignored Azazel and took out a black bottle from in between her breasts, then opened it and drank its contents. Immediately after, her aura exploded, now releasing an ominous aura unlike her previous one. If Issei were to compare it to anyone, then he would say it exceeded Azazel's.

She smiled as she said, "Now then, are you ready Azazel?"

"Tsk.. just what did that bastard Ophis give to you?"

Issei didn't know how Azazel was able to tell the bottles contents were from Ophis. It showed how amazing he was.

"Your right, Ophis let me borrow some of his power so that I could annihilate everyone here. With this, and the Hakuryuukou, fighting Sirzechs and Michael will be easy."

Azazel snorted at her claim, "You? Defeat those two? Ha! Those two are well above you, a mediocre." He didn't give her time to reply as he took out an object from his back pocket. It was a golden dagger with a glowing purple orb as the pommel.

"I'm not just some Sacred Gear enthusiast. I've made some myself. I've made replicas. Most of them are garbage, but only because of one problem. God, who created the system, was truly amazing. That's all I respect him for. But, because of His and the Maou's deaths, my replicas are incomplete. The balance was broken, which created bugs in His system, just like the phenomenon known as Balance Break, and the Longinus."

He continued, "If you were to destroy our current world, the Gears would also be destroyed. Even if they are gone, the world will still spin." He had a smug smile as he spit out, "The more I continue to hear about your goals, the more they make me want to throw up. Valhalla?! The Earth Gods?! No, the thing that upsets me the most are those that try to steal and destroy me pleasure. They can go and disappear."

He proceeded to raise his dagger in the air, and mutter two words.

"Balance Breaker!..."

Issei and Vali were both surprised by what he said.

A bright flash covered the area for a moment before it disappeared. The flash was followed after by a powerful aura, easily surpassing that of Katerea's.

In place of Azazel stood a golden armor that was the origin of the overwhelming aura. 12 pitch black feathered wings unfolded from the amors back, giving it an extremely intimidating look.

"I studied the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon, as well as other dragon gears, resulting in this. My masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear, [Downfall Dragon Spear, in its pseudo Balance Breaker."

Issei and Vali looked at each other, before they both started to laugh. Vali was the first to speak, "Hahaha! As expected from Azazel!"

Hearing this, Azazel turned to face Vali, "I would like to test this against you, but Katerea will be my opponent. Issei, I'll temporary let you run rampant against Vali."

"Osu!"

".. The research on Sacred Gears shouldn't be this far in! Azazel! Despite all your power, you still try to gain more?!"

Azazel in turn deadpanned at her, "Didn't you just say you borrowed power from Ophis? Don't be stupid. Anyways, the group that betrayed me stole some research didn't they? It doesn't matter either way, only me and Shemhaza have the important information."

Katerea released her aura, "Dont look down at me! I am the true Leviathan! A weak Fallen Angel like you should know it's place!"

Katerea, too enraged to to think clearly, flew at Azazel carelessly. He responded to her action by summoning a Light Spear in his hand.

Slash!

In an instant, Katerea was on her knees behind Azazel, blood flowing profoundly from her abdomen. In front of him was an extremely large slash mark on the ground, extending deep into the school's field. Azazel didn't move during the confrontation, only now to face his opponent.

"This isn't over!" Katerea quickly turned around as her arm transformed into multiple tentacles. Before Azazel could do anything, they extended towards his own arm, and attached themselves to it. They then produce an odd magical pattern on his arm.

"Th-that's a self destruction formula!" Rias quickly told Azazel, who was trying to rip off the tentacles.

"It's useless now Azazel! With you connected to me, you too will die if I do!"

"Hmm… A self-sacrifice resolution? It's a poor way of thinking, but it definitely would produce results." He thought out loud as he attempted to cut her arm off with his Spear.

"Quickly! Let's get away before it blasts!" Rias was urging her two servants away from their location. Kiba, to make it quicker, put his King on his shoulders and ran towards the New School Building. Xenovia followed his lead, by also putting the Vampire on her shoulder, and running after him

"Sorry about this Buchou." He apologized to his master, who didn't voice any protests against his action.

Issei didn't bother running away, instead he chose to move a short distance away from his Leader.

"Nothing you do will work. I'm using my life source as the catalyst to the spell. It won't break." She was smiling fearlessly at Azazel.

He stopped trying to cut it off, then shrugged his shoulders at her.

Slash!

Azazel instead chose to cut off his _own_ arm, which was dragged along with the tentacle returning to Katerea. Blood was now leaking from the location he cut off the arm, some of it falling on the golden plates of his armor.

"! You cut off your own a—!" She was cut off before she could finish as a Spear of Light pierced her abdomen.

"I'll give you an arm, at least."

 **BOOM!**

Her body blew up, only for the remains to the turn into dust. Light was a Devils weakness, even to the descendants of the previous Maou. Because she received so much damage from Azazel, she was disintegrated.

As soon as the explosion ended, Azazel's golden armor was released. "Hmm.. so this is the limits of an artificial Balance Breaker? It still needs a lot of improvements, but as long as the jewel survives the fight, everything can be remade." He was looking at a purple jewel as he said this.

"Hey! When were you going to show us that?" Issei asked as he walked to Azazel.

"I wanted to get the kinks out from it before I used it against you two. It wouldn't do if it broke halfway through the fight, right? Anyways, that's not important right now. I'll say it again for you. You two can fight each other freely right now. The barrier around us should easily contain your fight, so fight to your heart's content." Azazel then thought to himself, _"I don't know if I'm going to regret this, but hopefully Issei will be happy with it. I guess I shouldn't have put restrictions on them… to think I would be betrayed because of it.."_

Vali descended from his position in the sky, "As expected from Azazel, to completely annihilate the Leviathan."

Azazel didn't reply, instead, he started flying back towards the New School Building. Once he entered the building, Issei and Vali turned to face each other. Large smiles were on their faces as they looked at each other.

No words were shared between the two, both too excited to say anything.

Four dragon wings erupted from Issei back, each extending outwards. The top two were larger than the bottom two, and all were a deep red color. Then, an extremely dense aura started sweeping out from him, which was the same dark red color. Finally, Issei's left forearm turned into that of a red dragons, with a green jewel at the center. This was his Boosted Gear.

Vali responded by also releasing his aura, which was equally dense, a mixture of silvery white, and a pitch black. All 12 of his wings were spread out as well, 10 were his Devil ones, and two were his Sacred Gear.

The loose rocks that were scattered around them started to float, and large gusts of wind were being generated by the twos auras. Then, the rocks fell, the wind stopped, and all noise seized to exist. Nature seemed to understand what was about to happen.

 **Boom!**

Twolarge craters formed underneath the Dragons due to the amount of stress the concrete was put under.

 **Boom!**

Before anyone could tell, another large crater was formed, this time in between where the two stood — rather, where they _used_ to.

Issei had his left arm extended, while Vali had his right one, both of which were pushing against each other. The crater was formed because of the collision between the two fists.

They both grinned at each other, before they disappeared, and reappeared at a different location, with another crater forming underneath them.

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

 **Boom!**

— With Azazel: Before the fight started —

"This aura… I've never felt anything like it…" Serafall shivered slightly at the feelings she was getting from the quality of the twos aura.

"It feels so much like the originals.. Domination and Supremacy.. Just what kind of monsters did you create, Azazel?" Michael asked his brother.

"Heh, I trained them, but the two of them were the ones that helped each other reach such levels of strength. Rivalry can create these kinds of things, right Sirzechs?"

"What I'm more worried about is the Hakuryuukou. To be born as the current Vanishing Dragon, _and_ have the blood of the Original Lucifer in him. Shouldn't Issei-kun be at an extreme disadvantage?" Sirzechs didn't answer Azazel's question, instead he asked his own.

"Of course he would. However, they grew up together, and I taught them the same things, at the same time. I had to push Issei harder to be able to stay in the same level as Vali, but like I said, the two helped each other. Isn't that how rivalry should be?"

"What's this about restrictions though? For a Longinus user to leave you because of them, then they should be pretty bad." Sirzechs asked another question.

"It's understandable, given how strong they are. It's not like I put them under some kind of magic that restricts their abilities. No, they're just rules I set in place for them. One of them is: No Balance Breakers when they fight each other."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that they have those too. Actually, what really surprises me is that they don't seem to hate each other. Besides the quality of their aura, there isn't that horrendous hatred that the Heavenly Dragons are known to have. Is there also a reason for this?" It was Michael's turn to ask a question.

"I told you already, no? They grew up next to each other, they're basically brothers in all but blood. They learned to work past that ugly side of their Dragons. All they wish to do is fight each other."

"So the Hakuryuukou left because it made their wish hard?"

"That, and the offer the Khaos Brigade gave him. They also gave one to Issei, but he declined."

The two had already started the fight, which was easily watchable by the Leaders, but extremely difficult for the two peerages and Angel.

Not even a minute into the fight, and the majority of the field was filled with large craters. They continued to fly around and throw fists and kicks at each other, but each one was blocked by one another.

"This is just their warm up. I gave Issei freedom, so they'll try to get all they can out from it."

— With Issei and Vali —

"Hah!" Both Issei and Vali jumped away from each other, not bothering to continue their attacks.

They looked at each other to see how they were faring. Both weren't even out of breath, and didn't sustain any kind of damage. Seeing this made the two even happier.

"It's been a while since we went against each other like this. We haven't even bothered fighting recently because of the restrictions."

"Vali, you make it sound like they completely ruined our fights. We aren't even going all out in our base right now, something we've done before at the Institute."

Vali didn't answer, instead, he tried catching his Rival off guard by shooting a large amount of condensed aura at him.

Issei easily jumped to the left, away from the bullets. Vali didn't give up as he continued to fire in Issei direction. As a result, Issei had to continually jump away from the bullets.

Knowing he wouldn't get anywhere by jumping, Issei lunged at Vali at a different speed than before. The Hakuryuukou stopped firing, understanding his opponents intent. They met each other halve way, where Vali threw a right hook. Issei in response, crouched, causing the attack to go over his head. Issei, seeing an opportunity, aimed a punch at Valis stomach.

Before the hit could connect, Vali raised his right knee, blocking the punch. He then threw his own, but was interrupted by Issei, who grabbed his raised leg and slammed him on the ground.

Now standing up, Issei raised his leg and attempted to stomp down on Vali, who rolled away from it. He quickly stood up, ready for another bout, while ignoring the foot imprint on the ground.

They both raised their arms in preparation for each other.

 **BOOM!**

The same thing as before happened, they were now on a crater that was created from their fists making contact. This time was different however, as they didn't jump away.

 **BOOM!**

They stayed in the same position as they bombarded each other with fists and kicks, each attack heavier than their previous ones. Their fists and legs blurred as they continued to attack. The crater that was underneath them kept on getting bigger, shockwaves were seen after any attack hit. The majority of the attacks were blocked, but some connected.

After a nasty fist hit Issei's face, he was forced to his knee. He quickly raised his forearm above his head, which blocked a punch aimed at his head.

 **Boom!**

Once again, a crater was formed underneath the two due to Vali pushing down on Issei.

 **[Boost!]**

Vali was then overpowered by Issei who pushed him off. Vali could only cross both his arms over each other before his Rivals next attack struck.

"Kuh!" Vali was sent flying towards the Old School Building, which had a portion of it destroyed by the impact of Valis crash.

 **{Divide!}**

Knowing it would be a problem if he stayed Boosted, Vali divided him in order to cancel out his double. He then climbed out of the debri from the building with no noticeable damage.

"As expected, to not be damaged by something like that. I guess we should up this a bit, wouldn't you agree?" Issei was grinning as he asked his Rival.

Vali also had a grin as he replied, "Here I come!" He cut the distance between themselves instantly, already within arms reach from each other.

"Hmm!" Issei knew he would do this, so he threw a preemptive attack aimed at Valis head. His eyes widened when he didn't hit anything, and widened even further when he felt his Rivals presence behind him. He could only turn around and raise his left arm in order to protect himself from the attack that was about to come.

Issei was hit by an extremely hard punch, which caused him to lose balance. Vali didn't let up, as he followed up by kicking Issei's legs, making him fall.

On his way down, Issei quickly got on a handstand, and pushed away, giving him some distance away from Vali. Immediately after he touched ground, he raised his left arm with his open palm facing Vali. A small red ball started forming, which started gaining more mass. It stopped growing when it was the size of a basketball, where he then closed his fist, and pulled his arm back.

Vali knew what he was about to do, and responded by creating a large defense circle in front of himself.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei punched the floating orb in front of him, which caused it to fly at an incredible speed towards Vali.

 **BOOM!**

A ginormous explosion shook the whole school as it made contact with Vali's shield. Once the smoke cleared up, he could be seen standing without any damage. The ground around him was different, as there was a large created in front of him, but everything behind him was still in perfect condition.

They stood still, looking at each other for a brief moment, debating what do do. Vali made the first move. It was now his turn to shoot at Issei, as dozens of blue spheres were summoned behind him, all spinning wildly.

"Tsk." Issei clicked his tongue, knowing it would be difficult for him to defend against them.

 **[Maybe try mirroring his attack? This could give you the chance to close the distance.]** Ddraig spoke for the first time during their fight, giving his Partner advice.

" _Hmm… let's give it a try."_ He shook his head in order to focus. He then raised both hands in preparation. Immediately after, dozens of small red spheres started appearing in front of him.

Vali raised an eyebrow at his Rivals action, but didn't let it bother him as he let loose the spheres. Issei also fired off his own spheres at the same time.

 **BOOM!**

All the spheres made contact with each other in between the two attacker's, creating red and white explosions. Not even a second after the explosion ended did Issei fly through the smoke.

Vali had a feeling he would do this, and kept a few spheres hidden directly behind him as insurance. Once he was close enough, he revealed them and shot them at Issei, who had wide eyes.

He didn't have enough time to block the spheres, and was directly hit by them. He was able to hold his ground as the spheres hit, which let him prepare for Vali's follow up.

The two once again engaged in a brutal fist fight, this time they attacked even faster, and harder. Issei was the one that was able to fish out the most hits, and all were noticeably harder than Valis own.

 **{Vali, disengage from this. You know very well you can't win a head on fist fight against Issei.}**

In order to get away, Vali summoned his wings and attempted to fly a short distance away. Issei didn't let him do this as he jumped above him, and axe kicked his opponents shoulder.

 **{Divide!}**

Just before the kick hit, Vali was able to halve the force behind it, reducing the damage he received. He still was pushed down but was able to land on his feet.

 **[Boost!]**

Meanwhile, Issei had to boost in order to put him back at his previous level. As he was falling, he aimed his landing on top of Vali in order to continue their close combat engagement.

The Hakuryuukou took a couple steps away from his Rivals landing zone. Once he was touching ground, he summoned a magic circle in his palm, which immediately started shooting blue bullets point black at Issei.

Issei was forced to leap away from his position, then he turned to his right and start running around Vali in a circle. His opponent then raised his other palm, where another magic circle started spinning wildly. With both arms aimed at Issei, dozens and dozens of blue bullets started shooting out.

 **[You really need to learn how to make defense circles in order to protect yourself against these kinds of engagements.]**

" _You act like I haven't tried before."_ Issei bit back at Ddraigs comment.

Tired of just running, he abruptly stopped by stomping hard on the ground. As a result, a large piece of concrete was pushed up, which Issei then grabbed and threw at Vali.

Sadly, the concrete was immediately destroyed before it even got close to Vali. This was what Issei wanted, as he appeared right in front of Vali with his fist extended outwards.

The White One, who also had his hands extended, grabbed Issei's own, and flung him away. _"Keeping my distance is probably the only thing I could do right now. Once we—?"_

Suddenly, a man fell from the sky, and landed next to Vali. It was a man that had a cheerful smile, and wore old military type armor from Rome. He happy said, "Vali, I've come to pick you up."

He lost the smile he had after he felt two intense glares focused on him. "Ahaha… wrong timing…?"

Issei, who was one of the two glaring, said, "You don't know how much I want to kill you right now, Bikou."

"Ah.. I'm sorry?" He nervously replied to Issei.

"Bikou, can I assume it's time?"

"Yea, because Katerea failed to eliminate Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs, the next mission started. Everyone was complaining that you hadn't returned, so I was sent here to retrieve you."

"Ne, Vali, if you told me you were here on limited time, I would have went straight into Balance Breaker." Issei was frowning as he looked at Vali.

"To be honest, I also forgot I had somewhere to be.…Tsk. We didn't even go all out right now."

Bikou started shrinking on himself the more he heard them speak, _"Please don't take out your anger on me.."_

"Let's go." It looked like Vali really didn't want to go.

Bikou quickly summoned a long staff, then stabbed in into the ground. Immediately after, a black cloud appeared on the ground underneath the two, causing them to slowly start sinking into it.

Before he fully disappeared, Issei spoke out, "Vali, I better not hear that the Hakuryuukou died at the hands of a European God. Only I have the right to defeat you."

Vali in response grinned at his Rivals words, "I hope the Sekiryuutei doesn't grow soft under the care of the Devils and Angels." With his last words spoken, they both fully disappeared.

"Hmph.. in the end, I didn't get to stretch anything." Issei turned around and started walking back to the building.

— With the Leaders —

"It looks like it's over." Azazel said as he looked at Issei walking towards them.

"It was quite the battle, but it looks like both are unsatisfied by the results." Michael gave his thoughts on the matter.

"Grayfia, you can put down the barrier now."

"Hai."

Immediately after she replied, the barrier covering the school went down. All the leaders went outside in order to command their subordinates.

Azazel went over to where Issei was standing. "Was it worth it?" He asked, already having an idea as to what he was going to say.

"Not really. It wasn't any different than our spars." He wasn't upset, just _extremely_ disappointed.

"Don't worry about it, there will be plenty of chances for your destined showdown." Azazel ruffled Issei's hair as he spoke.

"In the meantime, I want you to rebuild that Gear of yours. Fighting you in that sounds fun." Issei looked up at him expectantly.

"It's not that easy, ya know? It took sometime creating that one. There's also plenty of strong people in the Angels and Devils side, they can keep you occupied, no? Anyways, we're leaving now."

Issei gave him a confused look, "Eh? Don't you have things to say to the others?"

"While you and Vali were going at it, we talked about the situation. We all agreed on peace, and all the other boring stuff has already been taken care of." He was shaking his hand in the air, like he was waving the problems away.

"Azazel works quickly."

"Of course."

The Governor, Issei, and the rest of his subordinates summoned a teleportation circle, leaving in a flash.

— The Next Day —

"So, from here on out, I'll be the adviser to the school's Occult Research Club. Azazel-sensei or Governor is fine."

Azazel was wearing a worn out suit, while inside the mentioned Club. Issei was standing next to him, though it looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Why?" The crimson haired teen asked Azazel in an annoyed tone.

"I was request into this position by Serafall's little sister! Shouldn't you be happy to have someone as amazing as me?" Azazel looked like he was having the time of his life as he spoke.

"What? Why would Sona do something like that?"

"Hmm, well, Sirzechs wanted someone to monitor this place, and Sona Sitri requested me here."

It looked like she didn't want to believe what he said, but didn't say anything against it. She then looked at Issei, who was glaring at Azazel. "Then what is he doing here?"

The Governor grinned, "He'll be staying here as extra protection against any other kind of attack—,"

Issei cut in between his sentence, "I'm not some kind of Guard Dog!" He was flailing his arms around in protest.

Azazel ignored him and continued from where he left off, "—made against the town. Sirzechs was worried the Hakuryuukou would try his luck here, so he requested the Sekiryuutei." He then thought to himself, _"Not the smartest decision, Vali will definitely be coming if Issei is here."_

"Tsk. I was forced into this, so don't think I want to be here." He was now crossing his arms, and looking outside the window.

"You'll be protecting both the Sitri Peerage and the Gremory Peerage, so try to get along with them."

"The Sitri one? I thought I would only be looking after the Gremory. Actually, can't you take care of _these_ , and I take care of _those_?" He pointed at Rias as he said 'these', and pointed outside when he said 'those.'

Azazel sweatdropped at Issei, "Eh.. I'll also be going back and forth, so you'll have to look after all of them."

Issei blew a raspberry in response, "Take me to where the Sitri is, I want to see her."

"Hoh? Has the Sekiryuutei finally found someone he's interested in?"

He received another glare from Issei, "No, I just find their company better to be around." He wasn't being subtle about his dislike of Rias. He was already going out the room, not waiting for Azazel.

"Ah… sorry about him, he wasn't happy with his fight, so he's been a bit grouchy because of it. I'll be going then, don't do anything I would." Azazel quickly went after Issei.

Rias just stood there, dumbfounded by the situation she was put in.

— With Issei —

"So, what's the actual reason why you want to see the Sitri Peerage?" His Leader had already caught up with him, and was leading him to the Student Council Room.

"I already told you. I don't like Rias, her attitude rubes me the wrong way. I was also getting tired of her stares."

"Heh, shouldn't you be happy? That a girl like her was staring at you."

"Not if she's looking at me as if I'm some kind of toy."

"Haha! Don't worry, even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to make you one of her servent."

They stopped speaking as they approached the door to their destination. Azazel knocked twice, then waited for a response.

"Come in." A soft female voice was heard through the door.

Getting permission, Azazel opened the door and entered, followed after by Issei.

There was only one person inside the room, who was sitting at the large desk in front of window. The rooms lights were off, making everything dark, besides what was in front of the window.

"Azazel-sensei? If I knew you were coming again I would have prepared some tea." The girl gently pushed up her red glasses that were on the tip of her nose.

"Don't worry about it, I only came to introduce you to Issei."

The mentioned person was now standing next to Azazel, looking at the girl curiously.

Her eyes widened slightly when she looked at him, but then quickly returned to normal, "The Sekiryuutei. It's an honor meeting you." She rose from her seat, and extended her hand out.

"Issei is fine, we'll be working together from now on, so Sekiryuutei won't do." He smiled as he held the extended hand and lightly shook it.

She smiled in return as she looked into his eyes, "It's nice to meet you, Issei-san. Please take care of me."

[End]

— Authors Note —

AHHHH! IM SORRY!

I know, it's bad ;-;

I tried my best writing the fight scene, but in the end I couldn't come up with something I was happy with! I even went and watched some anime fight scenes in order to get some ideas as to how I should write it, but even that didn't help.

If any of my followers are good at writing fight scenes, then please pm me some of the ones you've written. I'm sure one of you can write something better than what I did.

Of course, that doesn't mean I've given up. Hell no! If I gave up here, how will I continue the rest of the story?

Now then, please give me feedback about what I did. I'll take everything into consideration, and will apply it to the next fight I write (If i haven't already recruited someone by then). Tell me EVERYTHING about the fight, and how I could fix it.

I'm kinda disappointed in myself, for hyping up Issei and Vali, and not being able to execute it correctly. So I apologize for those that were disappointed in what I wrote.

I'll answer one questions I know some of you will be asking.

(Why didn't they use Balance Breaker?)

Answer: Should've they be this really amazing phenomenon that can LITERALLY break the balance of the world? If so, then why are they thrown around in the light novels as if they were everyday occurrences? I never really liked this, so I'll be saving those for the future, where they WILL be needed.

Someone also said my story was impossible, because Issei wasn't there to influence the events in the first three light novel.

Answer: Does it really matter? I've always disliked the first three, because in fanfics, that's where they always start, _and_ where they always are left. I've read very few _good_ fics that went past those three novels, so I wanted to start mine a little bit ahead. I've made it so Rias's engagement was cut off as a child, and all the other events with Issei bringing in a girl never happen. Of course, the girls will still be part of the peerage, just not because of Issei. Hopefully this makes sense.

Another note: I've decided that I'll stay with the current harem, and will not be adding anymore people. Although many people agreed to my idea of adding Grayfia, I'm not going to add her. Why? It'll just complicate things, and I don't want to go through the headache of thinking of ways on to adding her in.

Anyways, like I said before, please give me as much feedback as you can about my fight. I'll read everything, and will use it in order to fix my writing skills.

Thanks for reading and for reviewing!

Ba bye!


End file.
